Una pequeña historia de la Gran Campeona de Kanto
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Una pequeña historia contada por la gran campeona de Kanto, quien después de sufrir ha decidido contar todo.


**_Una_**  
 ** _Pequeña Historia de la_**  
 ** _Gran Campeona de Kanto_**

* * *

Era una pequeña cuando los perdí a ambos. Ustedes dos siempre me cuidaron y yo no valore nunca todo lo que hicieron por mí. Recuerdo las veces en que solía llorar encerrándome en el armario para después ver los rostros de ambos y sentir como los dos me abrazaban.

- _Ya Blue, no debes de llorar ya que eres muy fuerte._ – solías decir tú papá siempre que derramaba lágrimas para después sentir el cálido abrazo de mamá.

- _Querida, no llores papi y yo te cuidaremos siempre y jamás te dejaremos sola._ – esas palabras no fueron más que una mentira, una muy buena mentira de ustedes dos. Jamás cumplieron sus promesas, jamás recorrimos el mundo a la edad de 10 años.

- _Cuando cumplas 10 años Blue, iremos los tres juntos a tú viaje como entrenadora._ – me acuerdo lo alegre que estaba por aquella noticia que me salí de mi cama para ir con ustedes dos. Recuerdo cuando me cargaste y yo lloraba de felicidad para después sentir como besaste mi frente papá.

- _Y podrás conocer el mundo, no como yo pero tendrás aquella oportunidad única mi amor._ – recuerdo ver tu rostro, una sonrisa formada mientras ambos me abrazaban y me hacían sentir feliz. Recuerdo tu hermoso cabello largo como el mío mamá, siempre lo cuidaste y también el mío. – _No olvides también que estaré ahí para que no hagas tu locura._ – además de todas las veces que regañabas a papá por ser un loco.

Mi mundo se vino abajo el día en que ambos se fueron, fui un estúpida al retarlo y ustedes tuvieron que pagar por mi inmadurez. Siento las lágrimas que descienden por mis mejillas así como los rápidos latidos de mi corazón. Yo deseo que nada de eso hubiera pasado, desearía que ambos estén conmigo en la cama y yo duerma en medio de los dos siendo abrazada por ustedes.

-Los extraño. – siempre repito la misma línea una y otra vez esperando que mi deseo se cumpla. ¿De qué me sirve un campeonato? Yo no deseo este puesto, yo lo que deseo es verlos a ustedes dos un día llegar por la puerta de la mansión sonrientes mientras mamá dice lo siguiente.

- _Blue, vamos a casa pequeña._ – para después verte a ti papá tan sonriente y con Pikachu en tu hombro.

- _Te debo esa batalla hija_. – esa sonrisa que hacía siempre que tenías un combate con cualquier entrenador.

Yo quiero ver ese día, solo en mis sueños los veo para que mi corazón los extrañe cada vez más y más. Tengo amigos, personas que me cuidan y se preocupan por mí pero no es lo mismo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera hecho casó papá? Tú me decías siempre que no me metiera en problemas y no hiciera todo sola pero ahora de que me sirve, me sirvió mucho, pero no para detener estás lágrimas que no pararan pues cada noche es lo mismo.

-Ustedes prometieron estar conmigo. – esas palabras las dije ese día gris y oscuro mientras la gente me miraba con pena. Mis tíos me cuidaban pero yo no quería pues siempre gritaba lo mismo.

- _¡QUIERO QUE MAMÁ Y PAPÁ VUELVAN!_ – para después agarrarme a llorar hasta quedarme dormida. Ellos sabían cómo me sentía o se daban una idea, pues ellos perdieron a su mejor amiga y a la esposa de este que jamás dudo en brindarles ayuda como papá. Mamá, la mejor mujer del mundo quien me dio muchos consejos menos para superar este dolor.

Papá, antes de irte me entregaste una pokéball con un rayo dibujada, misma que en estos momentos sujeto con mis manos temblorosas pues se de quien es. Las gotas que yo produzco debido a este dolor que hace que respire con dificultad me hacen recordar lo último que me dijiste.

- _Blue, pase lo que pase nunca te rindas, dalo todo hasta el final._ – esas palabras no era más que puras patrañas con sentido, sentido que me dio todo o que tengo menos a ustedes. Mamá sacó una pokéball más y pude notar que en ella estaba tu viejo pokémon. Vi sus ojos color zafiro, se de quien los herede pude ver que ella mentía cuando dijo lo siguiente.

- _Cariño, ves con tu tía Misty, dile que vayan a nuestra casa al patio trasero debajo del árbol. Que ahí nos volveremos a ver._ – pude ver que te despedías cuando me diste ese beso en la frente además cuando las lágrimas descendieron. Fuiste una tonta mamá, me hiciste tener una esperanza de que seguiríamos el viaje después de que volvieran los dos.

Los esperé con mi Tía Sabrina quien lloraba también todas las noches. Yo ya no quise despegarme de ella cuando todos se cansaron de mí. Dormía con ella, me bañaba con ella, comía con ella pues ella también te amo papá y te quería a ti mamá. Ella pensó que perdió todo pero por ella sigo aquí luchando por mantener un título ante todos. Me secó estás lágrimas para caminar poco a poco a aquella luz al final de este pasillo.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁ NUESTRA CAMPEONA, LA GRAN BLUE!- escuché del presentador mientras me ajustaba la gorra para ver al estadio estallando en euforia mientras con mi vista trataba de ver donde estaba mi tía.

Veía a todos los líderes de gimnasio, veía a Green y a Red mis amigos como campeones de Johto al compartir aquel título después de perderlo y ganarlo cada semana. Vi a mi mentora Cynthia quien estaba con mi Tía muy pegada a ella pues se trataba de alejar de Alder un poco. Entonces vi la sonrisa de ambas y podía decir que sus sonrisas eran como las de papá y mamá. Después vi a Sapphire muy emocionada al lado de la altanera Platina quienes son dos hijas de amigas de papá. Sapphire sí que estaba abrazada a Platina pues pese a todo son como hermanas.

-¡QUIEN VA A SER RETADO POR NUESTRO GANADOR DE LA LIGA! – vi al muchacho y no podía creer quien era. El chico de Johto que derrotó a los hijos de mis rivales. - ¡ETHAN EL CAMPEÓN DE LA LIGA! – la multitud volvía a enloquecer pero por alguna razón sentía que alguien, no mejor dicho dos personas me miraban.

Comencé a ver a todos lados buscándolos y los encontré. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse los veía a los dos. Ustedes dos estaban conmigo en mi primera batalla como campeona de la liga Kanto, baje mi mirada al verlos a los dos entre la multitud sonreír por mí…

-¡MUY BIEN PIKACHU ES HORA DE QUE MUESTRES LA DANZA DE BATALLA! – grite mientras lanzaba la pokéball por primera vez pues a partir de ese momento ya no la usarías más…

Bien amigos, les dejo esta pequeña historia que hice a base del personaje Blue. Siempre me gustó este personaje pues es enigmatica a la vez extrovertida. Prontó terminaré el decimo capitulo de Betrayed y veremos a Ash desencadenado y Lyra, Lucy como Marina ven a Ash sufriendo. Solo espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos para la próxima.


End file.
